


Thunder Clouds

by groovybird



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Familial Relationship, Other, Protect Ortho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovybird/pseuds/groovybird
Summary: Everyone has fears they can't face alone, even if their threat still looms.[ Gender Neutral Reader & Ortho: Older Sibling Relationship ]
Kudos: 18





	Thunder Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> We prescribe to the sad Ortho theories in this house. Protect the child at all costs. Also Ortho's canon dislike is thunder, according to his profile, which makes me really sad.

To say the weather at Night Raven was anything but abysmal today would have been an understatement. The Ramshackle dorm creaked and groaned as the wind whipped cold rain around. The heavy raindrops pattered angrily against the windows. God this dorm was straight out of a horror movie: structurally unsound and creepy.

"Wow, Yuu, aren't you worried this place is going to start leaking? You'll probabaly get more drenched in here than if you had just walked to Sam's," you said, looking up at the decrepit ceiling, half expecting water to drop on your face. There was no way this place didn't have a leak or two.

"Oh, I'm sure it will at some point but the ghosts and Grim will help me fix it!" Yuu beamed, clearly unbothered by their living conditions. They placed the potion ingredients you had brought them down on a less than stable looking table as you got ready to use the living room mirror

"Well, if you say so. You're always welcome to come sleep over at Ignihyde with me when your back decides to give out from sleeping on plywood." You raised your magic pen to touch the mirror, a shimmering blue light emitting from it.

"Maybe next time, (y/n)! Thanks again for getting these for me! You're a lifesaver! I can't handle another cold before midterms," they said.

"Yeah, take care Yuu," you said. With a wave of the pen you stepped through the mirror and emerged in one of the Ignihyde hallways. The sound of the raging weather outside was lessened, but you could still hear the occasional cracks of thunder as you headed to your room. As you wandered into the lounge littered with gaming couches and screens you noticed that the glass wall to the lounge still hadn't been fixed. You could clearly see the pouring rain and flickers of lightning outside against the darkened sky. Normally the digital overlay for the wall would block out all traces of light, instead projecting a game or simply a darkened screen to keep the lounge dim. You wandered through the couch maze and were about to cross into the hall closest to your room when a particularly bright flash of lightning hit behind you, followed by a booming crack of thunder. Out of the corner of your eye you saw quick movement behind one of the couches.

The tiniest sliver of blanket peeked out behind one of the couches and you carefully made your way to it, leaning over the back of the couch to see. You were not expecting to see Ortho, completely covered by a blanket, LED hair shining through the fabric. His hands pulled the blanket tight against him and his face was buried in the carpet. He was clearly trembling, and when another crack of thunder shook the Ignihyde dorm you could clearly tell that he was crying, sniffling against the floor. You frowned, remembering how Idia had told you how weather like this affected his sibling.

"Ortho?" you whispered, sliding gently next to him. You didn't want to scare him. _I think he remembers what happened...._

"Are you alright?" you asked, moving your hand towards him. Another crack of thunder and lightning filled the room. You felt the air get knocked out of your lungs as the small robot boy launched himself with all his might at you, burying his face in your chest and quickly covering himself with the blanket again.

Laying on your back you wheezed a bit, chest clearly in pain from where he landed. The poor kid didn't know his own robot strength at all. You raised a hand weakly and placed it on his shivering back. 

"It's ok Ortho, don't be scared," you soothed, pulling your other hand up to cradle the back of his head against you. Unlike Idia, his hair was just the imitation of fire: it gave off barely any warmth, but it didn't hurt either. The blue lights swam through your fingers as you adjusted his headphones and patted his head.

"I-I want my big brother..." he whimpered, clinging to you. _How long can I keep him here?_

"Where is he?" you asked, continuing to pat his head, mimicking the motion of smoothing hair down. 

"He-he's at an emergency d-d-dorm meeting...They didn't let him brin-ng his data-p-pad..."

"He'll be back soon, don't worry," you said, adjusting so you could move to a sitting position. Ortho let you move him, eyes shut tight and hands balled up in your dorm uniform. You adjusted the blanket across his metallic shoulders and looked down at him with a melancholy expression. _I don't think this can last forever._

"It reminds me of that day..it was so dark, so scary. I-I don't want to go back," he sobbed. "I was all alone. Please I don't want to be all alone again."

"Ortho you're fine, you're not alone anymore," you whispered. You placed your chin on top of his head and held him as he began to calm. _I don't think **he** can last forever, no matter what I do._

His grip on your blazer loosed a bit and you moved your head to look at him. Small streaks of tears stained his pale face as he sniffled. He blinked up at you.

"Feeling a little bit better?" you asked as Ortho detached himself from you, opting to sit next to you instead. He nodded slowly and pulled his knees to his chest.

"I'm really sorry. I think I malfunctioned....It's been happening a lot lately," he whispered. "Brother has been really worried about me, but he had to go to the meeting. I don't know how I even got in here."

You frowned. _How many times have I fixed him? How many times will he break?_

"Well, I'm sure this is something he can fix when he gets back. Don't you think? Your brother really can do anything!" you feigned, standing up and picking up the blanket off the floor. You held your hand out to the younger Shroud.

"Should we go wait for him?" 

Almost as though nothing had happened, Ortho jumped up enthusiastically and grasped your hand. Your heart ached as he smiled up at you.

_I think we'll have to say goodbye soon._

The two of you walked hand in hand, the rain pelting the glass behind you just background noise now. 


End file.
